


A Pirate's Touch

by hollyand



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Massage, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyand/pseuds/hollyand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet written for a request. Isabela gives Aveline a massage after a hard day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Touch

“Easy there, big girl,” Isabela said, smoothing her palms over Aveline’s shoulder blades as the latter winced. “You don’t want to make this harder on you than it has to be.”

“I’m fine,” insisted Aveline through gritted teeth, although she relaxed into the pirate’s touch. Isabela smirked; if there was one thing Kirkwall’s Guard Captain would never dare admit, it was that she was a sucker for Isabela’s massages after a particularly hard day at work. The new shield and sword were heavy; as strong as Aveline was, using it to fight raiders and bandits from dawn to dusk did sometimes take its toll. “I just – ahhhhhhh… that’s – I just need a good night’s sleep, that’s all.”

“So you always say,” Isabela replied, kneading out the knots in Aveline’s shoulders, and Aveline closed her eyes and breathed an involuntary sigh of relief and pleasure. “But  _this_  will help you sleep better so much better than you were planning on.” Her hands drifted down Aveline’s back, away from the knot of red hair at the base of Aveline’s neck and under the thin night-dress Aveline wore, soothing away all tension and strain. “And certainly better than  _I_  was planning on.”

“Shut up, whore,” Aveline murmured affectionately, smiling as the other woman ran her hands round her front and held her there.

Isabela chuckled. “That’s my girl,” she replied, and kissed the top of her head.


End file.
